


Scandal

by zyrestt (orphan_account)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zyrestt
Summary: Sometimes, they wish it was just each other - not their reputations nor their careers, not their groups nor their companies, not their parents nor the public. Just each other.Both Meta and Susie knew it was impossible. They were idols; they were the bright youth that the country - no, the world - admired, the idols that performed in gorgeous outfits and elaborately decorated stages. The spotlight was practically obliged to shine on them - but only ever as individuals.They could never be together; it was against all that everyone said.For their love, however, it was a risk they were willing to take. They were required to hide, simply to be with and love one another. Still, that risk was but a sacrifice to their own demise.Such a relationship could only end in one way: on the headlines.





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> notice: this, while mayhaps similar to real events, is not meant to be based off of any real occurrences and is merely a work of fiction ♡

“You’re terrible at this.”

 

It’s the first thing Susie said to Meta that night, and frankly, he’s not surprised. “No, I’m doing great. Just giving them a chance is all,” he replied, cocky as ever. Susie sighed in disappointment, but Meta could hear the hints of amusement. “As if you could do better,” he added. Strategy _was_ one of her strong suits; she probably could end playing better than him - so, she proceeded to pull out her own wallet. “I’ll be playing next round,” she called out, the dealer giving her a small nod of acknowledgment. The two stood there, waiting for the remaining players to finish their game.

As of that moment, they were in a casino. Meta had arrived early and played a few rounds of blackjack, but he ended up busting more often than any other outcome. Susie had walked in on his fifth round - and loss - of the evening; he had gotten a twenty-two, just right off the mark for a perfect blackjack.

As the winning player collected their cash - a nineteen to twenty-three win - the dealer shuffled the deck in preparation for the next game. After finishing, they then announced, “Place your bets!” Both Meta and Susie put their cash in their respective boxes. Then, the dealer proceeded to pass out everyone’s hands. “You know, I might not be the best at this game, but at least I don’t look like something straight out of a bad action movie,” Meta suddenly declared, as he added up his hand’s sum: a measly nine. “A bit slow on the reply, aren’t you?” Still, Susie laughed, and continued, “And if I were to wear anything that wasn’t an abomination, you know full well we’d get caught.” She swore she could hear him roll his eyes at her, even if she couldn’t see him in the smoky air.

 

* * *

 

Meta was always very appearance-oriented, she knew it well. At this point, it had practically become a part of his concept as an idol. The fans made quite a collection of memes regarding the subject, and even TV show hosts tended to ask about it. Susie easily could have heard about it when scrolling through the internet, or at least while hanging out with him behind event stages. They had already been in a relationship for a while by then, it was too out of character of her to be unaware of something so major. 

Yet there she was, completely indifferent to how she looked on their _first_ actual date.

She had worn khaki slacks, a black hoodie, and a mask decorated with a bear snout. Terrible taste, but it hid her hair - which she had no idea how to deal with just yet - and most of her face. Susie herself was rather big on appearances, but if given the choice she would have to choose practicality over aesthetic. Besides, looking bad wasn’t a very Susie thing to do. It helped disguise her even better, really - at least, that’s what she told herself on the walk there.

A shame really, that her boyfriend could pull off both aesthetic and practicality at the same time. When the two met up at their designated spot that day, a small and generally unoccupied café, she couldn’t even tell it was him - he looked too good and _natural_ to be in disguise. Still, there he was, sitting down on a table on the far end - and after he revealed his identity, she couldn’t really deny nor unsee it. Was it all the love butterflies’ doing, making him seem so attractive?

Before figuring it out, however, Meta managed to snap her out of her daze - in the worst way possible, really.

_“What are you wearing?”_

Needless to say, that date totally went perfectly.  _Totally._

 

* * *

 

“I’ll hit,” he told the dealer. As he was dealt another card, he added up his new sum, still a small number of fourteen. He couldn't risk another draw in case of a face card, either; a shame, really. As they moved onto the next player’s turn, he turned towards his girlfriend. “Look at me, right in the eyes, and _tell_ me it’s hard to look good in a disguise.”

To be fair, he was right; it wasn’t all that hard. Meta was wearing a mask - which wasn’t all too suspicious in a place mainly occupied by smokers - to cover most of his face, and he hid his long hair under a beanie. With a getup like that and a bare face, it was practically impossible for those who weren’t hardcore Meta stans to identify him. This pretty much gave him near freedom with the rest of his look, and it didn’t even take that long to accomplish.

Susie, in contrast, _did_ look like someone out of a bad action movie. She had her vibrant pink hair rolled under a headband, making it appear shorter. That in itself took years to pull off, with all the hairspray and bobby pins involved. She may have improved with time and experience, but it still took too long for her liking. The cheap scarf and sunglasses - along with the long trenchcoat - did not help her. By any normal person’s standards, she looked just fine, but her _dear_ boyfriend had such high standards when it came to appearances.

“Maybe it isn’t, but it’s hard to disguise yourself when you have bubblegum pink hair,” she argued. Noticing that it was her turn and that all players’ eyes were on her, she quickly turned away from him then said, “I’ll stand.” She had a nice score of seventeen and did not intend on risking a bust. With only a few tuts and utterings of “these damn tourist couples” from across the table, the next few turns went on in near silence. With each player’s turn complete, they all observe as the dealer reveals their face down card: a soft seventeen, consisting of a six of spades and an ace. A tie with Susie. However, it was obligatory for dealers to hit on soft seventeens here; whether that was a good thing or not, Susie had yet to discover.

Both Meta and Susie grew tense as the dealer drew their final card. Would they strike lucky? Susie sure hoped not, she planned on winning this one - simply to spite Meta or not, she couldn't really tell.

With a flip, the number is revealed: another ace. Seventeen. Due to the tie, neither the players nor the dealer lose any money; to Meta's disappointment and Susie's relief. He sighs despondently, then groaned, “Another tally up on my loss counter, then, but at least not as bad as before.” She consoled him with a light pat on the shoulder. “Hey, at least you didn't lose any cash. And also, I did better than you - I mean, I totally could have won that if it weren't for that bloody last hit,” she said. Meta just scoffed.

“Why don’t you take a break for the night? Trust me, you’d be better off gambling the night away with your fellow members’ money rather than your own,” Susie suggested. “As much as I like the idea, the night is young and I’ve still got quite a lot to lose,” Meta responded. He searched his wallet for more to spend while the dealer shuffled the deck. “Come on Meta, you’re wasting cash that you could easily be stealing off of Dark or something.” He looked as if he were considering her recommendation. Then, he sharply turns to face her; if he forgot his hair was tied up, she couldn’t tell, but she knew exactly where this was going, dramatic hair flip or not.

 

* * *

 

Despite Susie making the first misstep of their dating history, Meta undoubtedly made more overall.

Even if his disguises were top-tier, his ‘making sure everything stays under wraps to prevent massive public outrage’ skills were definitely _not_ top-tier. It wasn’t that he was a bad actor, per se, Meta was actually rather proficient at it.

Best explained in Susie’s words, he was just ‘an overdramatic douchebag and a theatrical tit.’

While it took a while to convince Meta that her supposedly ‘horrendous’ choice in clothing was for both of their sakes, they eventually settled into a nice rhythm of conversation, not too unlike those they had backstage or online. It was a nice change of pace, though, from the rather rushed chats they had between performances or over digital messages - and it was _definitely_ an improvement from their moments together on stage, with their fellow group members preventing them from talking with one another. Both Meta and Susie eagerly took advantage of the more casual environment and chatted nonstop, only taking breaks to occasionally sip on his or her coffee.

At least, it seemed as if Meta were taking advantage of the casual environment. He eventually got bored, apparently; if he didn’t, why else would he suddenly shriek about a - very non-existent - snake under their table?

 

* * *

 

“You’re right, but come _on._ We came here for a reason, and it was to gamble away all of our cash just for the hell of it. Besides, you don’t have to play if you don’t want to, you know,” he whined loudly, with a small stomp on the ground. Eyes started turning towards the two, and both were very aware of it. If Susie weren’t such a patient person, she would have kicked him in the shin by now; for that patience, she believed he should be grateful. “Well, you do realize that if you return to the hotel without any cash, they’re going to get suspicious, right?” More people end up watching the two; for the more frequent visitors, seeing arguments like these was a regular occurrence - and made for great entertainment. Just the way Meta meant for it to be, and much to Susie’s dismay.

It all ends out in Susie’s favor, however, with both her logic and the existence of an audience forcing Meta to yield; whether genuinely or for the sake of not drawing _too_ much attention, she is unsure of. Frankly, she doesn’t care.

“Fine then,” he snapped, dramatically snatching the money he intended on betting away that round. She clapped and gave him a sweet smile. He glared at her one last time, before proceeding to storm out of the room. She soon follows after him with a small skip in her step; Meta was just being his usual levels of dramatic, and at this point, it was a mix of both irritating yet endearing. Although this time, it might have gotten too near the point of getting them caught - someone could have been recording, for goodness’s sake!

Eventually, she caught up to him outside of the casino’s entrance. There were floods of visitors arriving, some in outfits way too flashy for a mere city casino. It kept people away from them, at the very least, so she didn’t mind too much. Though she will admit, she felt rather underdressed in her terrible disguise. The practical use was worth it, however, even if it meant looking like a B-list actress in a terrible spy movie.

When Susie finally found him, he was standing near the edge of the parking lot. The area may have been rather dim, but a light or two in their direction would easily get them caught. He appeared to be on his phone and giggling to himself. She clicked her tongue at him.

“Well? Had your fun?” Despite her clearly annoyed tone, Meta burst out into laughter. Disappointing, but not all that surprising. “I know we’re supposed to keep it lowkey, but I couldn’t help it. Felt like a scene straight out of a drama, really.” She punched him in the shoulder, causing him to let out a small yelp. “Honestly, they were right when they said you could be an actor. But next time, go and be dramatic on set, not when you could risk us getting caught,” she scolded, but not too harshly. She couldn’t help but laugh along with him; his little skits were risky, but they _did_ add a little spice to everything. “Well, all the fans are practically begging to see me in a television drama, so we might just be seeing that soon,” he stated.

 

* * *

  
Meta’s awful dramatic tendencies had resulted in them both hiding away in dark street alleys - more than once. It was a tactic-turned-habit Susie never intended on having, but one she ended up needing anyways.

On their first alley escapade, it had been raining heavily. The two had just sprinted out of a bookstore; Meta had started something with a few other shoppers, and he ended up spilling tea - both figuratively and literally - on one of them. She knew for a fact he wasn't actually offended by their words, either, and just _yearned_ to be dramatic. The argument would have ended out physical if it weren't for Susie's intervention; they practically had books to each other's throats! She managed to shut her book, although rather reluctantly, and drag him out by the arm just in time. Although she didn't _quite_ notice the half-broken bookshelf she left in her wake, at least not until the workers came chasing.

Oopsies.

The two scanned the streets for a hiding spot - from any possible press, the enraged customers, and the possibly even _more_ enraged workers. Unfortunately for them, their only option was none other than a dark alleyway, but at least it was better than getting caught. They dashed in as quickly as possible. Susie hated it, really, what with the smell of rotten meat - there just so happened to be a butchery next door - and Meta's inconsiderate laughter. Nearly all of her self-restraint was spent on not punching his face in.

He really should be glad that he was pretty.

 

* * *

  
“Yeah, can’t wait to see you play a hot arrogant douchebag on screen. It won’t be too hard really, you’re a natural,” she teased. Meta gave her an eye roll and a clearly fake laugh. “Hilarious, my sweet, but you won’t be able to mock me when my paycheck is worth more than your group’s net worth.” Just as Susie was about to make a snarky reply, though, the sudden shining of a light caused them to jump. The light passed - a car had just barely missed them. “We’ll have to find someplace else to spend the night, after your little scene,” she declared. This time, Meta couldn’t help but nod at his cross-armed girlfriend.

“You’re right, as usual really,” he agreed. As he removed himself from the wall, he gently brushed some dust off his back. “Luckily for you, there’s a good movie playing in about half an hour. If we walk fast enough and you don’t mess anything up, oh Mr. Male Lead, we’ll get there in time for the beginning,” Susie told him. “How do you know it’s a good movie? It could be awful for all y-” Her harsh glare shut him up immediately. “Right, okay, no more messing stuff up,” he grumbled, looking down and away from her. She flashed him a grin.

“Come along, I’ll lead the way. When we’re there, make sure not to be more dramatic than the actual movie,” she taunted. They had had a playful mood going, and she intended on keeping it. For a moment, though, Meta looked genuinely upset by her; she was almost afraid she hurt his feelings - if it weren’t for the context. This was Meta after all. After an internal count of three, Meta just suddenly grinned back at her. Too predictable, really, but it was cute. Then, rather childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her. She gasped in mock offense. “Only if you can beat me there,” he challenged.

“Oh, you’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> um? only 5 metasusie fics? and only half are actually metasusie? not on my watch, you don't
> 
> title is a bit of a reference to an ailee song from back in 2013, so i recommend listening to that! good song, and in my opinion "a's doll house" was an overall great album
> 
> also, one day i might fix the summary, and maybe the entire fic. one day. 
> 
> last but not least, this fic was absolutely not written out of pure spite in regards to the cube incident or the sheer amount of metasusie hate, and anyone who says otherwise is lying


End file.
